planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
MGR-L1 Promise
|-|Basic= } |Align= } |Name = MGR-L1 Promise |Image = MGR-L1 Promise.png |Description = The Promise LMG's large magazine and high rate of fire are complemented by in-built counterweights for sustained accuracy. |Empire = NC |Can Use = Heavy Assault |Weapon Type = LMG |Fire Rate = 698 |Velocity = 550 |Range = Close to medium |Fire Modes = Automatic |Headshot = 2 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.5 |MaxDamage = 143/10 |MinDamage = 112/65 |Reload Speed = 4.75s/5.775s |Ammunition = 100/500 |Hip Accuracy = 3.25/3.75/3.75/4.25/0.1 |Aim Accuracy = 0.1/0.2/0.1/0.35/0.05 |Vertical Recoil = 0.15/0.3 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.1/0.3 |Horizontal Tolerance = 5 |Recoil Angle = -5/5 |Recoil Bias = ← = → |Recoil Decrease = 18 |First Shot = 2 |Cert Cost = 1000 |SC Cost = 699}} |-|AE= } |Align= } |Name = MGR-L1 Promise AE |Image = MGR-L1 Promise AE.png |Description = The Promise LMG's large magazine and high rate of fire are complemented by in-built counterweights for sustained accuracy. |Empire = NC |Can Use = Heavy Assault |Weapon Type = LMG |Fire Rate = 698 |Velocity = 550 |Range = Close to medium |Fire Modes = Automatic |Headshot = 2 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.5 |MaxDamage = 143/10 |MinDamage = 112/65 |Reload Speed = 4.75s/5.775s |Ammunition = 100/500 |Hip Accuracy = 3.25/3.75/3.75/4.25/0.1 |Aim Accuracy = 0.1/0.2/0.1/0.35/0.05 |Vertical Recoil = 0.15/0.3 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.1/0.3 |Horizontal Tolerance = 5 |Recoil Angle = -5/5 |Recoil Bias = ← = → |Recoil Decrease = 18 |First Shot = 2 |Cert Cost = N/A |SC Cost = N/A |Note = Available as part of Sixth Anniversary Bundle.}} The MGR-L1 Promise is a light machine gun available to the New Conglomerate. It is unlocked through purchase with Certification Points or Daybreak Cash. The M'odular '''G'auss 'R'ifle-L1 Promise is a light machine gun released alongside the MG-H1 Watchman and VE-H Maw as part of a new series of Empire Specific weapons. Each seek to fill a gap in that faction's LMG lineup, and come with unique attachments. For the Promise, these are SPRW Ammunition and the Smart Feeder. The MGR-L1 Promise is the prime example of a mechanic called Recoil Scaling. As you hold the trigger, the amount of recoil the gun will be subjected to reduces over time. This mechanic is found on several other guns, and can also be seen to increase the recoil over time, however none are as pronounced as the Promise. Damage Fall-off * '''143 before 10''' meters''' * 125 at 41 meters * 112 at 65 meters Recoil Scaling As the most prominent example of recoil scaling, the MGR-L1 Promise's values for this mechanic are highly relevant. For both vertical and horizontal, the Promise's maximum recoil will decrease overtime. It is important to note that, similar to how spin-up weaponry work, recoil scaling is reset as soon as the trigger is released. Vertical The Promise's maximum recoil is 0.3 degrees per shot, and the minimum recoil is 0.15 degrees per shot. The recoil increase per shot is -0.05 degrees, -0.1 degrees whilst crouched, meaning maximum recoil ''decreases ''with each shot rather than increases. The table below lists the maximum recoil value for each shot until the Promise's maximum recoil equals the minimum value, starting with the potential maximum recoil on the first shot. Horizontal The Promise's maximum horizontal recoil is 0.3 degrees per shot, and the minimum horizontal recoil is 0.1 degrees per shot. The recoil increase per shot is -0.05, meaning that maximum recoil decreases with each shot. The table below lists the maximum recoil value for each shot until the Promise's maximum recoil equals the minimum value, starting with the potential maximum recoil on the first shot. Further Reading If you wish to learn more about recoil scaling, refer to Iridar51's Weapon Mechanics guidehttp://iridar.net/planetside2/weapons/weapon-mechanics, or more specifically the section relating to Recoil Scalinghttp://iridar.net/planetside2/weapons/weapon-mechanics/#Recoil_Scaling. Attachments Effectiveness Ribbons and Medals It is possible to get both Ribbons and Medals for using the MGR-L1 Promise. Each Ribbon is a standard reward for achieving a set amount of kills with the Promise. Medals relate to how many overall kills you have with the Promise. Ribbons Medals History *February 8, 2018 Update **Added to the live game * February 14, 2018 Hotfix ** Flash Suppressor in the Fully Loaded Bundle now unlocks account wide. * March 12, 2018 Update ** Vertical min recoil from 0.16 to 0.15 ** Vertical max recoil from 0.4 to 0.3 ** Horizontal recoil reduction per shot from 0.025 to 0.05 ** Dev Note: These changes tame some of the uncontrollability of the weapon by settling the horizontal recoil into its tightest firing pattern in half the time, and reducing some of the potential variance in first shot recoil. References Media File:Promise.jpg Category:Light Machine Guns Category:Heavy Assault Category:New Conglomerate